No Hesitation
by 1000 Faces of Pain
Summary: She died. Simple as that. And now she is essentially a zombie. She was so full of life, until that life was taken away. Follow this zombie on her adventures in the Naruto Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do however own all the characters in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>I walked downstairs quietly. I could hear somebody in the house, even though my parents were out tonight. I had my baseball bat in hand as I quietly snuck into the kitchen.<p>

I looked around the corner, but there was nobody there. I swallow hard, suddenly feeling like someone was watching me. I turn around…and all I see is black.

* * *

><p>I sit up and look around blearily. Why were there people crying? Where was I? Was I in a church? Why was everyone in dark…colors?<p>

I raise my hands, they're transparent. So are my legs and body. I stand up and get out of the – was I in a casket? I look back in and there was my body. I was extremely pale and looked terrible. There were multiple stiches on, well on everything. My body was essentially torn up. I look away quickly, my eyes weren't going to be dry for very much longer.

I was dead and am now a ghost. I start to cry. Why did this have to happen to me?

Somebody just walked through me, it was my mother. She was holding on to my father's arm. He looked as stoic as ever and she appeared to be holding back tears. They were both carrying a single white rose.

They both lay their rose on my chest (there were already so many), then my father starts to make a speech. I don't listen. I don't want to hear it.

When they were done they both go sit down, my mother's tears finally falling.

Next to come up are the twins, my younger brother and sister. They were holding hands, and both had a single rose. They were just like my parents, they placed their roses on my chest, and then they made a speech, saying how they would miss me.

My older brother walks up after them with a red rose this time, he places it on my chest. A single, solitary crimson rose in a sea of white. He says one last goodbye, and closes the casket lid. I listen to his speech.

He made it short and sweet, that 'we hope she doesn't suffer' and 'may she rest in peace crap.

I didn't stay in the church any longer, I ran and ran. Ghosts don't get tired so why should I stop? I was crying as I ran to nowhere in particular.

I ended up in a forest. Funny, I don't remember there being a forest where I live. I curled up on the ground and let the darkness consume me.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes feeling refreshed. All of my tears dried up and I felt ready to face the world. I'll make the best of it and I won't cry anymore!<p>

I get up and, guided by the sun, head toward the east. Ending up in the middle of nowhere, I stop and sit down. _'__These trees are huge! How can they grow too be this size?'_

It was getting dark out, and using all the camping skills I had (not much) I made a fire. I couldn't feel the warmth, but it was for the illusion that I could.

I end up letting the darkness take me away into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>I don't want to be awake, not anymore. I have been wandering for days, and I've been getting nowhere. I don't need to rest at night, but I do. Rest takes the pain away.<p>

Because of the grief I didn't notice the dull, throbbing pain that consumed my whole body, my whole existence.

Sometimes it gets really painful, so painful I can't find words to describe it because I'm in so much pain. The best word I have for it would be excruciating, but that's not even close to the agony I feel.

Other times, the pain is very dull, I can attempt to ignore it. Then it roars its ugly head and becomes the pain that I don't have words for.

But, most of the time I just feel sore everywhere. It's not pleasant, but it is not entirely unpleasant either. I've gotten used to the pain, though.

* * *

><p>It has been a long time since I died, I'm no longer transparent, but I don't appear to be alive. I have been wandering for so long, yet my clothes are as perfect as they were the day of the funeral.<p>

Sometimes I see flashes of things moving at astounding speeds through the trees, or sometimes on the ground. But, they are only flashes so I don't know what they really are.

Other times I hear yelling and voices. Voices calling out for people or, as I've pieced together, what are called _jutsu _or techniques.

Every now and then I will find things,_human-made _things. I find throwing stars and knives, swords, and sometimes even a pouch.

I've collected weapons and practiced with them, too (I'm capable of using them, but not very good with them). I found some rocks and stones to sharpen them so I can use them to cut, or to hunt.

Even though I'm dead and can't eat I like to hunt for the experience and for the animal pelts. I can still feel things, as now I am more like a zombie than a ghost.

But, not the zombie you may be thinking of. I appear to almost be alive, going by my reflection in stream water.

I'm pale and have dark circles under my eyes. I have all the stitches from when I was murdered. My long red hair is tangled and my ice-blue eyes have a haunted, terrifying edge to them.

I keep relatively clean, bathing in streams when I need to (which isn't very often) or when I want to.

Being dead means my body doesn't produce the oils and bodily fluid it did when I was alive. So I don't sweat or bleed. I don't really have any need for saliva (but my body still, strangely enough produces it) or any need to blink.

I have constructed a tent-like area that I live in (technically I don't _live _in anything). It is made from animal hides covering sticks, for extra support I put it up in the middle of three trees. It has an area where I can open and shut it, like Native American teepees. I put animal pelts all along the ground like a carpet and sewn some together (don't ask how) to make a blanket and a hammock.

All in all it wasn't too bad, considering my lack of experience from when I was alive. I was doing pretty well for myself.

* * *

><p>I did not dare try to eat. Now that I was deceased my body didn't have need for my organs, so none of them worked. That meant if I ate or drank something, I wouldn't know where it went or how it would affect me. Therefore I didn't try.<p>

(I also didn't need to go to the bathroom, which was a plus because I lived in a forest.)

I rarely ventured far from my 'home' because I had no need to. I had everything set up, there was even a river for me to bathe in!

But, I did get bored and I would go out exploring. I explored so much that I knew the area around my 'house' like the back of my hand.

I could explore in my river now that I had no need to breathe. I could stay under for hours! If I wanted to, that is. I had explored upstream and downstream more than I had the land because I would never get lost if I only followed the river.

I was content with my life.

* * *

><p>I stopped counting how many years older I get. I'm not alive any more so why should I? I count the years since my death now.<p>

I was thirteen when I died, so I will forever more appear to be thirteen. My mental age is around twenty, though. From the day I died, it has been roughly seven years.

It has been so long, that I've forgotten my name, my voice, who I am, and most of my past. It's all lost now, not that I need it anyway.

My funeral clothes are long gone by now. Even though I am alone, I like to wear clothes. I've made so many garments out of animal hides I've gotten very good at it. I'm also adept at hunting, killing animals no longer phases me.

Huh, I guess I've become numb and un-feeling. I don't think I even really remember emotions anymore. I suppose I'm should feel sad, but I don't.

* * *

><p>I came back 'home' one day to find a man passed out on the ground there. He was cut up, but it wasn't too bad. I walked cautiously over to him and knelt down beside him.<p>

He must have heard me because he awoke. We stared at each other for a while, my blue eyes staring into his brown ones.

He opened his mouth, then he shut it. The man did this a few times. Finally he asked, "What's your name?"

I continued to stare at him and he shifted uncomfortably. "How old are you?" He tried once more. I still gave no answer.

* * *

><p>He tried again a while later, "What are you doing out here all alone." I finally gave him an answer: I shrugged.<p>

He frowned for a moment then quickly smiled, "Now you have me, right?"

* * *

><p>"My name is Azuma," he said one day. I turned toward him and nodded to tell him I heard.<p>

Azuma had been living here about a week. I took care of him, and in return he taught me things. He taught me the names of the weapons I had and how to use them. He also taught me how to hunt more efficiently.

"I'm twenty-four," he continued. "I'm also a shinobi." At the word I tilted my head, indicating that I was confused.

"A ninja," Azuma clarified. "But, I'm a missing-nin, a rogue. I didn't like the way it was back home, so I left. Is it alright if I call you Girl, since I don't know your name?"

I nodded in confirmation and got up to go sew some patches on my clothes.

* * *

><p>A few days later, I came home to find a ninja pulling his sword out of Azuma's stomach. "Run," Azuma gasped. "Run away, Girl!"<p>

I didn't run away, instead I ran toward his attacker, and stuck a kunai in their heart. I calmly walked up to Azuma and kneeled down by his side.

I opened my mouth, as if to say something, but Azuma stopped me, "Will you give a dying man a final wish?"

At my nod he continued, "Tell me then, what is your name?"

My mouth opened in shock. What was my name? I shrugged, frowning. Azuma started to laugh, but he was quickly stopped by a wracking cough. "That's okay, you can do something else for me then. Please, kill me. I don't want to bleed out. Just kill me."

I didn't hesitate.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this. It really needs a better name. Please, leave a review and tell me what you liked, or disliked.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own my OC, the enemy nin, Azuma, the drunks, and the little boy.**

* * *

><p>I took everything from both corpses then burned the enemy's body and buried Azuma's about a hundred feet north of my house. I even made him a grave marker.<p>

I felt alone for the first time in a _very_ long time. I wasn't sure what to do with myself.

I looked into the enemy shinobi's pouch, he had weapons and a book. I took the book out and looked at it. It was a horrifying shade of orange with a guy chasing a girl on the cover. It was called '_Icha Icha Paradise'. _

I opened it up and started to read.

* * *

><p>I decided to climb up a really tall tree today. I ended falling all the way down. It wasn't pleasant, to say the least.<p>

I decided to not do that again as I could break a bone, and I am not sure that would heal. So I get up and start to limp home when I notice something.

A new weapon! It appeared to be a bigger version of a shuriken. And over there! There's more! I brought them all home with me.

* * *

><p>I wasn't sure what to do. A big animal (I must have forgotten the name of the thing after all this time) was attacking me! For no reason.<p>

I was sitting by the river meditating when the thing started to attack me. So I got out my kunai and started attacking it right back! I thought I was gaining the upper hand when the _thing _tears my arm off! The _nerve _of that thing!

I ended up killing it and got a new pelt in the process, but now I need to do something about my arm.

* * *

><p>I ended up sewing my arm back on. My arm was finally back in working condition!<p>

To celebrate I made a new outfit out of the pelt of the bear (I remembered the animal's name finally). I made new shorts and a shirt.

All of my clothes are either shorts or a skirt, underwear, or what I call a shirt. Because I don't get cold (as I'm a walking corpse) or hot (again, corpse) I wear very light clothes. All of my 'shirts' only cover my chest. All the rest of my abdomen is bare.

I wear modified boots for shoes.

* * *

><p>I've come to the conclusion that I'm not on Earth anymore. The trees are way too big, also the gravity and air quality are different. The gravity is not as strong and the air is of <em>way <em>better quality here.

Problem is, where is _here _exactly? I wanted to know, so I decided to set out on an adventure for a few days. Travel farther than I had ever gone. I decided to head north.

As I passed Azuma's grave I gave a silent hello. And a thank you, when he was teaching me, he taught me to run like a shinobi so I could travel faster (he also taught me other shinobi techniques, so I could now pickpocket and steal). Meaning, I could run in the trees!

* * *

><p>I found civilization for the first time since I came to this world. It was in the middle of the night, but there were some drunks still roaming around I decided to rob them of their money.<p>

Most of my morals vanished after being alone for so long (also from being a walking corpse) so I had no trouble stealing. I ended up breaking and entering as well.

I knew I didn't need the money right now, what with being out in the wild, but I might need it if I ever decided to be in civilization ever again.

On the last house I was in I accidentally knocked over a vase, making a loud noise. Only a little boy came running. He appeared to be around eleven years of age. And oh the irony!

Without hesitation, I killed the boy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about the darkness of the story. Review, or another kid gets it!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Only my OCs.**

* * *

><p>When I got home from my little escapade I decided to rest for a while in my hammock. Did I feel grief? Should I feel guilty? Maybe I should feel grief and sorrow. Maybe I should feel guilty. But, I don't.<p>

I do realize the irony and I do notice the parallels, but I don't care.

To be completely honest, I enjoyed killing the kid. I enjoyed watching the beautiful crimson fly everywhere. I enjoyed the warmth of the blood on my cold skin. I liked the noises the kid made as he died. I liked watching the light leave the boy's eyes. I loved the surge of power I felt, I could do this to another human being (even though I will never be one again). I could do what was done to me. I want to feel it some more.

Looking back, I felt empowered when I killed the enemy nin, and Azuma. But, it never felt like this. When I killed the enemy nin, I killed him out of rage for hurting Azuma.

I killed Azuma because he asked, he was in the agony that I had known oh so well. But, this, this is what I've been unknowingly craving! To kill someone for no other reason than to kill them!

I could have simply knocked the kid out, but instead I killed him. And I enjoyed it. And now I know what I am. I am not a ghost, or a zombie. I'm not a human, not anymore, nor am I an animal.

No, I am a nameless demon. And I need to be stopped.

.

.

.

.

.

But, I don't want to be stopped.

* * *

><p>I visited Azuma today, and I silently told him of my adventures. Of all that I remember from my previous life, of my funeral, and of everything I've done since I got here.<p>

I tell him all about me, well everything that I remember. Then I begin to meditate. I've taken up meditation as a way to sort out all my thoughts. I like to go through all the memories I have of being alive, which isn't very much, and if I find something I silently share it with Azuma.

* * *

><p>I visit Azuma every day since then. He's a very good listener. I've been going for about a month (I'm bad with time) and every day I try to find my name.<p>

It never works, but I do make up names for myself. None of them ever fit, though. I wish I knew name, '_that will be the first thing I say!' _ I decided. When I find the right name that fits and that I like I'll say it. Or attempt to, at least. After all, over the years not using my vocal cords may have left me a little rusty.

I don't really even have to open my mouth anyway. I don't have to eat or drink and I'm in solitude so I don't speak, so why should I open my mouth?

Anyways, I'm getting restless so I think I'll go explore.

* * *

><p>I went east this time, not wanting to go to the little town just yet. I travel for days on end, stealing when I can.<p>

Eventually I found myself in the dessert, luckily I didn't get overheated due to being dead. It was a nice change of pace, all of it being sand and not trees, but it got boring after a while. So, I headed home.

* * *

><p>I got lost for a while. Thankfully, I found my way back, but not after a sandstorm. I'd gotten sand in my eye and had to get it out.<p>

My eyes were incredibly dry because they did not need to be kept wet ('cause I'm dead) so it took a long time to get that situation under control.

I ended up taking my eye out and cleaning it, then popping it back in then right back out because it was annoying me. I didn't have the correct things to clean it, causing discomfort when I put it in.

So, I carried with me to the next small town I ran across, and checking to make sure no one was home, I cleaned my eye and put it back in. Next I decided to clean the other one and that led me to cleaning my whole body, plus my clothes.

I took some clothes from the house as well as valuables and any money, proceeding to rob the whole town, I might have also killed a few people as I went, too. When I got home I dropped off all my newly acquired items and headed out to go see Azuma.

* * *

><p>Weeks later I was getting restless again. I wanted adventure! I wanted to go places I'd never gone, see real live people, and be able to touch living people!<p>

But, I couldn't go back to the small village where I had killed the little boy for too long. I don't want to have to deal with that. I don't know _how_ I would deal with that.

I went north, again. This time with all my things – I wouldn't be coming back.

With a final goodbye to Azuma, I was gone.

* * *

><p>I went back into the village where I killed the boy, but only to pickpocket and steal again. I made sure to be extra quiet this time.<p>

Every little town I came across I robbed the people, not of everything of course, I didn't want anybody catching on.

After a few weeks (I took my time) I came across a main road. I traveled parallel to the road until I found huge walls.

When I looked beyond them I could see a huge city (village, my mind corrected) and on a mountain side there were four faces carved out (like Mount Rushmore, my mind supplied, shut up mind!).

I was staring at it when I saw a few people at the gate, a girl with pink hair and a boy with black hair that appeared to be around the same age as my physical appearance. There were also four older men, two were sitting at the desk and the other two were standing. One of the men standing had gravity defying silver hair and the other had graying hair. They appeared to be waiting for something (or someone, my mind interjected cheerfully).

Suddenly a yellow topped orange blob came running into view. He stopped to talk to the people standing at the gate, then they started to head my way.

I retreated back into the woods, but not before I heard a young voice commenting on how it was there first time out of the village.

Suddenly it all clicked.

**I hope you enjoyed this. Please review, or _She'll _come after you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.**

* * *

><p>I saw flashes of scenes from my past life. I had regained some of my lost memories! They all were scenes of times when I read and watched '<em>Naruto' <em>and _'Naruto Shippuden'. _

I saw all the weapons and all the shinobi I've seen since coming to this world. I saw Azuma, he was teaching me shinobi arts! He was wearing civilian clothes and didn't have his hitai-ate, so I didn't instantly recognize him.

This must be right before the mission to wave, before everything happens! I decided to tail Team 7 and Tazuna, then I would attack the Demon Brothers (and kill, my mind thought evilly, I thought I told you to shut up mind!) to gain the trust of Team 7.

Maybe, I might even gain the Executioner's Blade once Zabuza was dead! I would look badass without even trying with that blade!

With that final thought, I started trailing the newly formed Team 7.

* * *

><p>After Kakashi 'died' by the hands of the demon brothers, I went in there and tore the two 'demons' apart. Literally.<p>

I was in my bear-skin 'shirt' and shorts with my boots (with regular underwear, thank you very much) with a sadistic smile on my face and now covered in blood. I probably looked terrifying.

I ignored the vomiting of Sakura and Tazuna in the background. Instead I focused on the super sexy masked copy-nin in front of me.

I dropped the smile and looked seriously at the man in front of me. "Who are you?" He asked.

I grinned again, it was weird to talk after being mute for so long. My voice was very rough and scratchy, then with no hesitation I said, "I am Akuma."

Yes, I my name is Demon, that _is _what I am after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the short chapter. But, hey, you learned her name! She actually made this name up, Akuma is not her real name. I need your guys' help. I don't know what genres this story should be. Leave a review with your thoughts. Also, review or Akuma will come rob your house.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Naruto started to yell something, but I completely ignored him in favor of walking toward the frozen Sasuke. I guess seeing me tear apart two men like it was nothing terrified him because he didn't react in any way as I approached him.<p>

Naruto did, though. As soon as I got within a few steps of Sasuke, Naruto was suddenly there, in front of him, protecting Sasuke. "I won't let you touch Sasuke," he growled at me.

"Y-yeah!" Sakura's shaky voice called out. "I w-won't let you t-touch Sasuke-kun either!"

I smiled at them sardonically. These kids actually thought they could stop me.

"I'm not going to hurt him," I told the two (which was a lie because if he attacked me, I could not be entirely sure that he would live to see the next day). "I just want to see something, jeez have some faith in me. I just thought I recognized him from somewhere."

Naruto backed off (as did Sakura), still glaring at me, "Hurt him and I'll hurt you."

Sakura nodded in confirmation, "I-I will, too!" They really thought they could win against _me, _how…quaint.

"If I hurt him, Itachi'd tear _me _apart," I said under my breath. I bent down to Sasuke's height (I've always been taller than the other kids my age) and looked him in the eyes. I slowly brought my hand up, then I suddenly poked him on the forehead, like Itachi used to do.

He blinked once, twice, then he slowly reached up to where I poked him. Gradually awareness seeped into his eyes. Expectedly, he scowled and yelled, "_ITACHI!"_

He lunged toward me, but I gracefully dodged, spinning out of his way like a ballerina. He kept up his attack, not even thinking to draw a kunai or shuriken. He was yelling about how he'd '_make me pay' _and how he would '_avenge the Uchiha's'._

I just laughed nonchalantly, evading all of his poorly thrown punches. "I'm not Itachi, little Uchiha. But, judging by your reaction, you must be 'Tachi's Itty Bitty Baby Brother! Wonderful! It's nice to meet you, Bitty Baby!"

His eye twitched at the nickname, "You know Itachi?! Where is he?!"

I tilted my head, putting my pointer finger on my cheek mockingly pretending to think, "Hmmmmmm, I actually _don't_ know where he is. But that's because I've never met him!"

He glared at me, "Then h-"

I cut him off, "Ah, ah, ah. That's for _me_ to know, and for _you _to obsess over trying to find out the answer to."

He growled at no one in particular (read: me) as I turned to the ever sexy Kakashi, "So… where you guys goin' to?"

He eye-smiled (stupid mask, I never got to see what was under it), "Why do you want to know?"

I frowned thoughtfully and opened my mouth. Then I closed it and repeated this process a few times. '_Hm,_ _why did I want to know?' _

"Because these two-," I motioned to the mangled, torn apart bodies of the so called 'demons' behind me. "-were working for Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Bloody Mist. And I want to kill this so called 'Demon' and take his sword."

He glared at me suspiciously as I beamed innocently at him (it didn't work so well, as I was covered in blood). He sighed, defeated, "You're going to follow us anyway, aren't you?" At my nod he sighed.

"Plus, seeing what you did to enemy, I don't really feel like dying today," Kakashi muttered quietly.

"Sooooooo… is that a yes?"

"Yes, that is a yes."

"Yay! Road trip!"

Naruto decided to butt in. "Kakashi-sensei, why are we allowing _her-_," here he rudely pointed at me (the meany!), "-to come with us? Didn't you see what happened to those two? She could kill us all in a second!"

"Naruto," Kakashi said sharply. "It is for that reason she is coming with us. We would not be able to stop her from killing us!"

"Fine," Naruto grumbled. I smiled softly at his back, his parents really would be so proud.

"Okay! Let's get going," I cheered. Sasuke was glaring at my back as we walked along. '_I guess he didn't believe me when I said I had never met Itachi.'_

Kakashi was staring at me apathetically (or at least, he seemed to be as you can never tell with him and his _stupid _mask) while Sakura and Tazuna just gave me apprehensive glances every now and again. I was walking a few feet behind Naruto, who refused to acknowledge me (for some reason).

I smiled serenely, '_I finally get to be in the company of humans again. It's nice.'_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this! Please, review.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**I decided to condense the Mission to Wave arc into one chapter. Your welcome.**

* * *

><p>Instead of ducking when Zabuza's sword came flying, I just backed up. I was originally going to jump over it, but then I decided I wanted to keep my feet.<p>

Zabuza made his epic entrance but I decided to interject, "Zabuza Momochi! The Demon of the Bloody Mist! I have come to vanquish you! Prepare to duel!"

I got strange looks from all of them.

"Who are you?"

I gasped, pretending to be offended. I decided to parody his name, "I am Akuma Demon of the Blood-Stained Forest South of Konohagakure! How have you not heard of me?!"

He gave me an unimpressed look, "You're a demon?"

I had washed all of the blood off, so I didn't look as terrifying as before. I just looked wild in my bear skin clothes.

Still appearing offended, I scoffed, "Of course _I'm _a demon, but I don't know about _you_! What makes _you_ so special? So you killed a whole class of kids when you were what four? I've lived alone in the woods for seven years! And I don't have any ninja training. Then ask these guys-," I indicated to Team 7 with my thumb, "-what I did to your little 'Demon' Brothers with my bare hands. You'd be impressed."

I ended my little rant **(AN: Somewhere, in the world of FMA Ed is yelling about not calling him little.) **by turning my back to face Kakashi. I raised an eyebrow expectantly at him.

"Well, tell him what I did."

"Sh-she r-ripped them apart s-sir," Sakura provided helpfully.

"See," I told Zabuza. "I ripped your '_Demon' Brothers_ apart with my _bare hands_. You slaughtered a class of _kids_ with a _sword_. So, there!"

Zabuza just gave me a weird look. I 'humphed' and glared back. "You're strange," he told me, then he attacked.

The Executioner's Blade crashed down on my kunai with a metallic clang. I was bent over backwards trying not to get cut in half. Zabuza made a one handed seal and suddenly there was a super thick mist rolling in.

'_Damn it!' _

Zabuza started his whole scare speech and I was starting to get fed up, "Just get on it already!"

You could practically hear him smirk. Kakashi started to clear away the mist. Zabuza darted out and decided to do the_jerk_ move a cut my head off. Let me tell you, it hurt like a _bitch_.

"Akuma!" I heard a couple voices scream. I could tell Zabuza was still smirking when he said, "Not much of a demon now are you?"

He laughed cruelly as he vanished back into the mist. I could hear the confrontation going on behind my head. While Kakashi was trapped and Naruto and Sasuke were fighting Zabuza, Sakura had Tazuna grab my body while she got my head.

I played dead for the rest of the fight. When everything else had calmed down I opened my eyes, everybody was facing away from me. "Hey," I called out. "A little help over here!"

Tazuna, Sakura, and Naruto all screamed in surprise while Sasuke looked blankly over (typical Uchiha) and Kakashi passed out from chakra exhaustion. I sighed, '_guess it'll be a while before I get put back together.'_

* * *

><p>Once Kakashi woke up and could help, I had him get the scroll that had all my stuff sealed into it (Azuma had taught me) and get my needle and thread out. I had stolen a few needles and a <em>lot <em>of thread from a village along the way.

I told him to sew it back on. I ended up sewn together horrendously, so Sakura and Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami, ended up re-doing it. I was very grateful for that.

(I had told them sheepishly that I would have done it myself, like I've ended up doing for many other body parts. But, with my head being severed as it was, I didn't have the capability to do so at the time because I couldn't move my body.)

During the procedure (if you can really call it that) Inari had walked in. We stared at each other for a while. When I finally looked away he paled and ran out.

After it was done I got up and stretched, then after thanking the two, I went to find Inari. When I finally found him on the front porch, I sat down next to him. He didn't seem to notice me until I cleared my throat and introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Akuma," I said, holding my hand out. He looked at my hand, then he looked at me and paled again.

"I don't bite… usually," I told him. I sighed, "Just shake my hand kid."

He did so, but stayed quiet until he randomly said, "You're all going to die."

I smiled, and cheerfully replied, "Well, I sure hope so. No one should live forever. But, the group from Konoha won't die for a long time yet. Plus, I'm already dead!"

He didn't seem to register what I just said, "You're all going to fail! You shouldn't try to be heroes! Why are you even here? You'll all just die! Gato is too strong!"

"Well, _I'm_ not going to fail. I'm not trying to be a hero, I'm actually more of an anti-hero in my opinion. _I'm_ here to kill some thugs and get the Executioner's Blade. Again, I'm _already_ dead, so I can't die. And _no_, Gato is _not_ strong. _Gato's men_ are the ones you believe to be strong. And even then, most of them are actually really, really weak," I told him. "I won't speak for the others though, so if you want to go rant to them… fell free! I'm going to go explore, tell Tsunami I won't be there for dinner."

With that I ran off into the town to go exploring.

* * *

><p>When I got back to the house I had just enough time to hear the end of Inari's little rant about heroes before he ran upstairs.<p>

"Well," I said cheerfully, surprising the others. "That was dramatic!"

"Akuma-chan, why don't you come eat something?" Tsunami asked. I blinked, '_why did she assume that I could eat food?'_

I went over and sat in Inari's recently vacated spot. "I thought you would have figured it out by now," I told them.

"Figured _what_ out by now, Akuma?" Naruto asked.

Sakura hit him, "_Be quiet baka_! She wasn't asking_you_! But, what should we have figured out by now, Akuma-san?"

I smiled, of course she would hit him. "Well, Sakura, you _did_ sew my head back on, did you not?"

"Hai, I did! But, what does that have… to… do… with," her sentence slowed down as understanding suddenly dawned on her.

"What? What?" Naruto asked, still not understanding.

"Naruto," Kakashi began slowly. "Akuma-san is dead."

"_Nani?_ I don't think I heard that right Kakashi-sensei. Could you repeat that?"

"Baka!" Sakura hit him again. "Kakashi-sensei said that she's dead. But, Akuma-san, how can you be dead? You're sitting here talking to us, as if you were alive!"

"That_is_ a good question, Sakura," I replied smiling. "But, I'm not quite sure myself. All I know is that I died when I was thirteen (hence my appearance) and I've been dead for around seven and a half years now."

"H-how can that be?" Almost everybody's jaws were wide open.

"I don't know! Funny isn't it. _Oh_, Naruto! You should probably go talk some sense into Inari."

"R-right, okay I'll go do that," Naruto said as he ran off.

I smiled at everybody and pretended to drink some tea.

* * *

><p>I helped Tsunami around the house for a few days while Team 7 learned to Tree-walk.<p>

I had talked to Kakashi and found out that I_do_ have chakra, just not very much. So, whenever I had any down time, I had to train with my chakra. (It wasn't very fun or easy.)

I skillfully evaded every question they asked me about being dead. Whenever someone (mainly Naruto) asked me I pretended not to hear them and drink tea.

Sadly, I wasn't treated like a woman in her twenties. They all treated me like I was a little girl. Which was alright sometimes, but most of the time it was just plain annoying!

On occasion I had trouble talking because of being mute for so long, so Tsunami gave me lessons. I was very grateful.

She also taught me a few other skills that an adult in this world should have. I had only eight years of education under my belt, but it was enough for most things here. Tsunami taught me customs from this world and I listened and learned.

I learned how to _properly_ sew clothes (although she told me I wasn't _too_ terrible for having taught myself, but I think she might have been lying) and to properly mend them, as well.

With the clothes I had stolen from the towns, made some new clothes for myself (in the same fashion as my bear-skin ones, of course) and Sakura gave me an extra pair of her Shinobi shoes. Tsunami also gave me an old pair of civilian shoes, as well as all of her too small clothes.

* * *

><p>On the day of Zabuza's attack on the bridge I stuck really close to Tsunami. When the men came to kidnap her I knocked them out. I didn't want to kill them in Tsunami's house, as that would just be rude.<p>

I dragged the men out into the forest and proceeded to tear them apart. I got back to Tsunami's house to find Naruto already gone, so saying a quick goodbye to (a very pale) Tsunami, I headed to the bridge.

* * *

><p>I really took my time getting to the bridge so I could let the plot-line for '<em>Naruto' <em>develop. Sasuke needed to get his Sharingan, Naruto needed to go all Kyuubi mode on Haku and make his nindo, his ninja way. Haku and Zabuza still need to die, though, sad as that is.

I had just arrived as Kakashi charged up his Chidori. I silently approached Sakura and Tazuna, who were with Sasuke. "Sakura," I said softly, as I kneelt beside her. "He's not dead. _Carefully_ take all of the senbon out."

She nodded as she did what I told her.

"Stop crying," I commanded. "Ninja _don't_ cry. _They keep moving_. If Sasuke was_really_ dead and you or Tazuna were getting attacked, what would you do? You can't cry all the time. You _have_ to fight. If you _really_ want to protect your teammates, become stronger. Maybe even train to be a medic. A medic who has killer strength, who can even protect herself and her comrades in the field. Think about it, I'm going to go fight now, 'kay?"

I didn't wait for her response as I ran toward the battle. Haku had been killed during my talk, and now Gato was here.

I got over to Kakashi as Naruto was telling Zabuza off. I picked up the Executioner's Blade and played with it a little, '_I think I can handle this.'_

At the end of Naruto's speech I called out to Zabuza, "Hey, _Demon, _mind if I use this? I'll slaughter the body and you can go for the snake's head!"

**(AN: Akuma means that she'll kill all the henchmen and Zabuza can kill Gato.)**

"Che," Zabuza smirked. "Sure kid. Let's see how well you live up to the name Akuma. If you do well enough, you can keep the blade. I don't have much of a use for it now anyway. Tell ya what, I'll even give you a head start. You have ten seconds to kill all of Gato's men before I kill him. Starting…NOW!"

I took off like a bullet. I was already covered in blood from the two men who had come to the house earlier, but now I was coated in gore.

I had all kinds of weapons sticking out of me, but that didn't deter me as I tore through all of Gato's men in less than twenty seconds. When I was done I saw Gato flying over the edge of the bridge as Zabuza collapsed onto his knees.

I ran over to him, wanting to help him in some way. After all, I knew what it was like to die.

"Kid," Zabuza said upon seeing me. "You did well with that sword, keep it. You truly looked like a demon. Guess it's my turn to go to Hell."

He muttered that last part to himself. He then collapsed onto the ground, me not quick enough to catch him, and started to cough weakly.

"Kid," he called out again. "Take me to Haku. I want to see him one last time before…" he trailed off, looking tired.

I swallowed hard then nodded, "Alright."

Without any more preamble I picked him up, bridal style, and put him next too Haku. I didn't want to watch because it felt like too intimate of a moment for me to intrude upon. Instead, I went over to Sakura, Tazuna, and (the currently conscious) Sasuke.

"Hey, Sakura," I called out softly, as to not scare her. I pointed at my back, "Can I have some help?"

"Oh! U-um sure, Akira-san. Just lay down on your stomach. Now this might hurt."

I complied, setting Kubikiribōchō down next to me. When she pulled the first weapon out, I gave a pained grunt. "Sorry!" she said.

I laughed, "Don't worry, I've had worse!"

She continued taking all the sharp and pointy objects out of me. When she was done, I asked her to sew me back up. She agreed, but I don't think she enjoyed it very much.

When she finished making me look even _more _like Frankenstein's monster I sat up and stretched. Then I winced and decided to not do that again.

I smiled at her, "You'd make an excellent medic, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura blushed lightly and looked away. I picked up my newly acquired blade as it started to snow.

_'__Too bad those two had to die. And such tragic deaths, too. One stabbed in the chest with lightning and one bled to death from being stabbed in the arms.'_

A snowflake landed on the tip of my nose, not melting. I smiled, then without hesitating, I started to giggle. It soon turned it to a full on laugh.

I got really weird looks for that.

* * *

><p>I told Team 7 and Tazuna that I would take care of Haku and Zabuza's bodies for them. Naruto looked skeptical.<p>

"Why would we let _her-_" here he (again) pointed rudely at me. "-_'__take care of'_ their bodies? We've seen what she can do! How do we know she won't do weird things with them?"

"Like what?" I asked, genuinely curious to know what he thought of me.

"Like, like… eat them!" he said after a moment's pause. I started laughing. Sakura hit Naruto and Kakashi just sighed.

"Hn," Sasuke gave his input into the conversation.

I nodded solemnly, "Of course, Sasuke."

He raised an eyebrow, "Hn."

"I know, I know! I'll be careful! Don't worry," I told him reassuringly.

Naruto looked confused, "How can you understand the Teme?"

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"I can't," I replied cheerfully. And before I could see their reactions I went over a picked up Zabuza and Haku's bodies. "Well, I'm off!"

They were all too stunned at my oddness to stop me.

* * *

><p>I dug two six-foot deep holes big enough for the corpses at the spot of their original graves. After the two were buried I sat on the cliff in silence, thinking about the Naruto story line.<p>

I wasn't sure if I wanted to interfere some more, or if I wanted things to play out. Being a walking corpse has its perks, but it is also very lonely and boring.

I don't know if I should go to Konoha. On one hand I could be accepted, and I might be able to become a ninja! On the other hand, I could be apprehended and tortured. I might even get _experimented_ on.

I definitely could _not_ let Orochimaru find out about me because I may be strong, but I'm not _that_ strong.

I eventually went to (my version) of sleep.

* * *

><p>I left the next morning, not saying goodbye. I left a note on the table, thanking Tazuna's family for their hospitality and thanking all of them for putting up with my weirdness.<p>

I decided to head for the leaf and see what would happen. Would I be arrested or not? Would I be allowed to train to be a ninja?

I couldn't wait to find out!

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for more! And please, review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm sorry it took so long to get this out. I hope that you guys can somehow forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>I was sent to Torture and Interrogation, yay! (Note the sarcasm.)<p>

-**Flash Back no Jutsu!-**

The two guards at the front gates were asleep, so I snuck in. I made my way to the Hokage's Tower, trying to act inconspicuous. It didn't really work with Kubikirib ch strapped to my back.

When I finally got there I was told by the snarky receptionist that 'Lord Hokage cannot be bothered right now. He is in an important meeting, but you can wait.'

Ugh! So there I was, waiting for this 'important meeting' to be over when Konohamaru steps out of the Hokage's office! 'Important meeting' my ass!

None the less, I smiled at Konohamaru as he passed by (even if it was a little strained). He glanced at me and quickly left.

I stepped up to the door, took a deep breath, and knocked. I heard the Hokage call out, "Come in!"

I gathered up all my nerves and peeked in. He sitting at his desk smiling softly, but when he saw me he grew serious. I walked in, feeling nervous as hell.

"Lord Hokage," I bowed deeply. "It is an honor to be in your presence."

"Who are you?"

For a great question, I gave him a great answer, "Not your enemy."

His eyebrows raised a fraction of an inch, "Oh? Then are you an ally?"

I thought about it, '_Am I an ally? I'm not the enemy, and I'm not neutral, so what am I?"_

After a few minutes of contemplation, I looked him straight in the eyes, "I'm the enemy of you enemy."

He chuckled, "You know what they say, the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

I nodded sagely. "But I'm not overly friendly," I warned him.

"Oh?" Was all he said. I shifted a little nervously. I knew this man could harm me, he was way above my level power-wise.

"I met your Team 7, the one led by Kakashi Hatake. I helped them with their mission. They should actually be arriving any time now. The mission actually turned out to be a higher rank than Tazuna originally told you. It was around A-rank and if I was not there, your shinobi would be in much worse condition."

"Thank you," he told me. I could see that he meant it, he worries about his people.

"They encountered Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Hidden Mist, and his subordinate, a young boy by the name of Haku. Both were killed by Hatake and I took Zabuza's sword-" I motioned to Kubikirib ch on my back, "-to use as my own. Nobody objected to it."

"Why are you telling _me_ this? You are not one of my shinobi, yet you act like one. Why?"

I would've blushed if I could have. "I wish to be a Konoha shinobi, sir," I told him bravely. "I wish to help protect this village and its people. I don't have anywhere to go anymore, sir. And, we _do _have the same enemy, after all."

He smiled, "You never gave me your name girl, and how could I make you a shinobi if I do not know your name?"

I blinked, '_Oh. Oh!'_

"My name is Akuma, sir."

"No family name?"

"No, sir."

"Okay, Akuma, please go to this address," he handed me a sheet of paper. "We need to do the routine background checks and things of a similar nature."

"Alright, sir. Oh, and thank you, sir."

He waved me off, "Good luck, Akuma!"

I nodded and ran off.

-Kai!-

And that's how I ended up in T&I with Ibiki Morino and Anko Mitarashi!

Line

All the two did was question me about this and that and then a little more this. I was a quick learner, so when I was in Wave I asked Sakura to teach me the three ninjutsu they taught at the Academy. I was pretty sufficient at them, too!

Anko and Ibiki told me to fill out some forms then head back to the Hokage's Tower. I did just that and now stood before Hiruzen Sarutobi, once again. We stared at each other for a few moments.

Finally I had to ask, "Why are you choosing to trust me? My story could have just been lies. I could have killed Team 7."

"But _did_ you lie?"

"Well no, sir, bu-"

"_Did_ you kill them?"

"No, sir, but I don't see how that matt-"

"And the reason I trusted you was because Team 7 already told me what happened."

I was flabbergasted, "Huh?"

"They made it back before, Akuma-chan, and told me about what happened. Of course, they didn't know you would come to the village…"

"Oh," was all I could say. He smiled his grandfatherly smile and I was at a loss for words. '_This man trusts me. Even after he knows what I'm capable of.'_

"Plus," he smiled a little maliciously. "You can control Naruto. Well, to a degree, anyways."

"Thank you, sir."

"Now, I have all of your living arrangements done. Here is your address and you're key. Here is a little money so you can survive for a while."

"Um, sir? Were you informed that I was…?" I trailed off.

"Dead? Yes. But, nobody else needs to know that-," he winked at me then made a shooing motion, "-now get out of here, I have papers to sign."

"Yes, sir," I said then, just for fun, I left through the window. I could hear him ranting about shinobi not knowing how to use doors.

* * *

><p>When I finally found my apartment I was ready to collapse. Even if I can't <em>physically<em> be tired, that doesn't mean I can't _mentally_ be tired. And I was _worn-out._

I'm happy I can stay in the village, but now I need a reason to hang around Team 7. Now that I've changed a big part of the plot, I can't be sure that the whole story won't change.

I looked around my new apartment. It wasn't very big, but that wasn't a problem. It had a really small kitchenette that I would probably never use. It had one bedroom and one bathroom as well as the front room.

I actually kind of liked it. I didn't really need it to be very big, as I probably wouldn't use it very much.

I already had a dresser in the room, so I put most of my clothes in it. I put all of my shoes in the small closet. I was going to need hangers, _sigh. _

I decided to sort through the rest in the front room tomorrow. It was pretty early, so I decided to head out. I left all of my weapons there, except for Kubikirib ch , of course.

I looked in the closet door and saw a full body mirror. In the mirror was a terribly pale, tall, redhead who looked terrible. First things first: go get a brush for my hair. Then I would get a comb for my bear skin outfit.

* * *

><p>I got home and collapsed, '<em>man that women at the beauty store was scary!'<em> I ended up buying shampoo and conditioner, body soap, (all unscented) as well as a brush, comb,_ and _a toothbrush with tooth paste. I also got towels and hangers.

She wanted to sell me make up, too. But, I told her I was a ninja and didn't have time for things of that nature. She looked really depressed when I told her that.

I went to the bathroom and dropped everything off but the brush, comb, and hangers. Going to my room, I threw the hangers on my bed and grabbed a set of Tsunami's old clothes.

I took off my bear skin clothes and combed it to look better. Then I brushed my hair (which took a _long _time). I didn't want to cut my hair because I'm pretty sure it wouldn't grow back and I also like long hair. I think it suits me.

Once I was done I threw all the hangers on to the bar in the closet and, lying down on my new bed, let the darkness swallow me.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked the story! Please review!<strong>


End file.
